All I Want For Christmas Is You
by forcverandalways
Summary: A very special Jibbs songfic in honour of Christmas Eve to All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey


**I AM BAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKK**

 **The story behind this: I love writing songfics. If you have been with me for long enough then you should know that. I was listening to this song at the start of the month, I think it was and as with most of the songs that I use for my songfics, I thought 'I could use this for a Jibbs Christmas songfic' and so I did.**

 **I currently have a cold right now. I have been sneezing every ten minutes and coughing every two. I have a church carol service thing tonight which I HAVE to go to. I might end up still having this level of a bad cold tomorrow ugghhhh. ON CHRISTMAS DAY.**

 **Reupdate: Sorry about that guys, there was a typo.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this songfic guys x**

NCIS Director Jenny Shepard only wanted one thing for Christmas in 2007. It was the same thing that she had wanted since the Christmas of the year 2000. Her ex lover, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He also happened to be her best agent, so a romance was forbidden.

She did not care about getting any gifts from anyone, even though she already had a pile of them under her tree at home. She just wanted Gibbs. Jenny did not tell him she still loved him because she was scared he did not feel the same way. She wished her wish would come true though because all she wanted for Christmas was him.

Jenny did not care about gifts underneath her tree, or hanging a stocking above the fireplace in her lounge. Santa could not make her happy with a toy like he did when she was a little girl. She just wanted Gibbs. Jenny wanted her wish to come true. All she wanted for Christmas was her former boss.

She was not asking for much this Christmas, not even snow. She wanted to just stand under all the mistletoe in the lab at NCIS where the Christmas-obsessed goth forensic scientist Abby Sciuto had hung _a lot_ of it. Jenny was not going to make a list and send it to the North Pole for Santa because not even he could give her Gibbs.

Jenny was tired. She had been sitting at her desk in her study for the past hour, trying to sign reports but she was not alert enough. Her eyes were filled with tears because all she wanted to do was sleep but it was only 2100 and she had piles worth of other reports to sign. At this rate she was going to be asleep within the next half an hour. She would not be awake at midnight, which was when Santa is supposed to be in your house. She just wanted Gibbs to be with her, holding her in his arms. What could she do? All she wanted for Christmas was him.

There were bright Christmas lights shining everywhere, and children were outside laughing while people were singing Christmas carols. Jenny thought she heard a faint bell, possibly from a sleigh, but she was not sure.

'Santa, please' Jenny prayed. 'Let me know if Jethro still loves me. I need him.'

She did not want anything for Christmas, apart from her favorite Marine to be standing at her door. She just wanted him back so she could apologize for leaving him the way she did. She wanted him back. All she wanted for Christmas was him.

Finally Jenny succumbed to the tears. She let out a sob and ran out of the study and into her sitting room, not noticing the silver haired Marine that she loved walk in the door.

Jenny got into the sitting room, collapsed onto the sofa and cried into her knees. She heard fast footsteps and then she felt strong arms wrap around her and she knew who it was immediately but all she could do was sob.

"Shhhh, Jen. It's OK, I've got you" Gibbs told her as she cried into his chest.

She looked up.

"Why are you here?" She sniffed.

"All I want for Christmas is you" he whispered. "I love you so much, Jen. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything."

"Rule 6" she reminded him quietly.

"But not between friends. Unless we are more..." Gibbs was cut off by Jenny putting her lips on his.

"We are definitely more than friends, if you want us to be. I love you" she said as she leaned her forehead on his.

"I love you too" he kissed her softly again before hugging her tightly to his chest.

All they wanted for Christmas was each other, and their wish came true.

 **Ahhhh the last fic before Christmas (if you got that reference then I love you XD).**

 **Thanks for reading guys and have a great Christmas Eve!!! Xx**


End file.
